Prize Vacation
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Castle, and Beckett all get rewarded with a trip to the Atlantis Bahama's for solving a hardcore muder in under 5 hours. Secrets will arrive


**_Please review (Even if you hate it) and say what you want for other stories! I do topics other than just Castle and Beckett. If you give me suggestions, I will reply to you when the story you requested is done if I decide to do it!_**

Finally. The words Kate Beckett had longed to hear all day.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Katy Longgrate", Esposito said, cuffing the killer. Finally, after working a month on this case, after flying their asses out to the Bahamas at 3 in the morning, at 11 a.m. they finally caught the killer. As they loaded the killer onto the jail on the NYPD jet, Gates walked up to them.

"Excellent work detectives and Mr. Castle. You all have earned a night off. So, the NYPD has paid for you all to stay at the resort here. Beckett, Lanie, you can share a room, and Ryan, Esposito, and Castle, you will share another room", with that she walked off. They all went up to their rooms to get changed to go to the pool. Before entering the room, Castle stopped Beckett in the hall and handed her a small bag.

"Wear this", he whispered moving down the hall again. Beckett walked into her room to get changed. They had all agreed to meet at the pool when ready. Lanie was fixing her suit by the bed as Beckett got changed into Castle's gift. Her and Castle were still sworn to secrecy and haven't had a moment alone in the week of solving this case. That meant one thing: no sex for a week. Tonight, was going to be the only night they had alone before she had to work again. Well, so much for that plan since they were around other detectives all night. Beckett came out leaving Lanie speechless. Lanie had been wearing a red one-piece. Beckett, on the other hand, was wearing a purple bikini, with a push up top and almost thong bottoms.

"Girl, who are you trying to get in bed tonight, cause in that suit you can have your pick", Lanie laughed. Beckett and Lanie headed down to the pool. 10 minutes later the boys came down too. Lanie was laying out on a chair, as the boys came down in their swim trunks. Beckett, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Beckett?", Castle asked before turning his head to the pool. And what a great idea that was. The other boys turned their heads in astonishment too. Out of the water came a soaking wet, barely dressed, Beckett, shaking water out of her hair. She walked up beside Castle, grabbing a towel to dry off with. She put her leg up on his chair to dry it off, taunting him and his growing boner. She cleared her throat, her eyes dodging to the tent appearing in his trunks. He quickly covered up, but not before Espo and Ryan got a glance, trying not to laugh. After swimming for a little bit, they decided to go on the Rapids River Ride. They were all in one big innertube. As they followed down the river, big waves from the wave machine flipped over the tube. Everyone fell out and got back on. Castle happened to glance over at Beckett before the others did. He was suddenly very happy that the first thing his eyes went to were her breasts, because her left one was hanging out. Her top must have come down in when she fell off. Without thinking, he cupped his hand over her breast. Beckett tried not to moan as his bare hand touching her bare breast. One week without sex was too long for her. Everyone stared at him. He whispered to Beckett why he did it. She pulled on her top, making everyone understand why he did it. After the ride was over, they ate lunch. After lunch, they decided to do some shopping before their reservations for dinner. The girls went back to get changed for dinner, dropping off their many bags. The boys met them at the restaurant. They ate and laughed before suggesting they go down to the club/casino in the hotel. They all went back to their rooms and changed into their clubbing clothes. The boys were all in laid back tuxes and the girls were in skin tight dresses, Lanie's showing a little more cleavage then Beckett. When they met down at the bar, they ordered drinks and sat beside each other on the stools. Beckett made sure to sit by Castle to talk to him. When the others weren't paying attention, she told him they were going to sneak out at some point. Just the thought had both bored with their current predicament.

"Beckett come on let's dance!", Lanie said excited. So, her and Beckett went onto the dance floor, not too far from the boys. They did some dirty dancing, Beckett trying to tease Castle. It worked. As Lanie and Beckett made their way into the crowd of dancers, Beckett gave Castle a nod. She attempted to lose Lanie, and succeeded, meanwhile Castle excused himself to the bathroom. When he was out of sight from the boys, he texted Beckett to meet him on the beach. So, after 5 minutes, they both arrived at the beach, it wasn't too far from their hotel room, but far enough from the bar.

"Where do you want to go?", He asked Beckett, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him lightly before responding.

"Well, since they aren't at the hotel room, we could go there", she smirked. They went up to the hotel rooms, thankful when they were found empty. Castle closed the door, picking up Beckett and pinning her to the bed. They stayed in one spot, making out, for a while. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. When she granted access, their tongues battled for dominance. Breaking the kiss, Castle started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping at the spot the drove her wild. She pushed off his jacket, undoing his shirt in the process. She pushed both off as he unzipped her dress and slid it down her perfect curves. She undid his belt buckle and pants, tossing them aside. He practically tore off her bra, kissing the hardened pink nubs on her bare chest. He slid off her panties, her doing the same. He rolled on protection before burying himself inside her, pumping. It had been so long they both only lasted a few minutes before reaching their highs. They laid there making out for a few minutes before they heard the hotel room door open. It was Ryan, Espo, and Lanie looking for them. Castle grabbed the covers and rolled him and Beckett off the bed as Beckett gave a little unexpected yelp, each of them rolling themselves in a separate blanket. The 3 were standing in front of the piles of discarded clothes as Beckett and Castle popped up.

"You two have some explaining to do", Ryan said. After they explained how they got together, them hiding it, the no sex for a week, minus all the m rated details, they decided on letting Castle and Beckett have a room all to themselves and Lanie would sleep on the couch in the guy's room. As Castle and Beckett laid in each other's arms, about to fall asleep, they decided this was going to be a great vacation.


End file.
